


Summer Break

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Saphael, Slytherin Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: “Thank you again, mom,” Simon said “I really appreciate that you let my friends come over”“No need to thank me, dear”When Simon had first asked his mother if his friends could come over, she had been hesitant. Simon had worried that she would say no, but it turned out she was just worried about fitting them all comfortably.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Yellow and Green [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAAACK!
> 
> omg I'm so sorry for the very long break I took from writing! I was trying to get my life in order and while it may still be a bit messy, I'm more organized now with my time and I can come back to writing!   
> Thanks to everyone that has been supporting this story and that stays tuned for more :)  
> I have so many ideas for this series and I can't wait for you guys to read them all!

Simon felt strange looking at his mother now. After learning about his father, he couldn’t comprehend how he had kept the wizarding world a secret. Whatever had happened, Simon also felt a strong sense of affection towards his mother. She had kept him safe for years. With or without knowing, Elaine had kept him safe so he could continue what his father had once started.

“Is Raphael coming over again?” Elaine asked, “You’ve not lost that boy, have you?”  
“No mom, Rapha and I are still together” Simon grumbled.

Ever since Raphael’s visit, Elaine Lewis had grown fond of the wizard. She asked about him whenever she could, and sometimes even got him little gifts. Simon was glad about it, though he found it embarrassing at times. But at least his mother was accepting and embraced Raphael as part of the family.

“And yes..he’s coming,” Simon said.  
“Well good” Elaine smiled at her son and then made her way to the kitchen. “I think we’ll have to go out tonight. As much as I love you, I’m not making dinner for six teenagers”  
“Thank you again, mom,” Simon said “I really appreciate that you let my friends come over”  
“No need to thank me, dear”

When Simon had first asked his mother if his friends could come over, she had been hesitant. Simon had worried that she would say no, but it turned out she was just worried about fitting them all comfortably. Simon had assured her Magnus and Ragnor could perform an expansion charm on his room so they could all sleep there. Elaine didn’t seem to understand exactly what that meant, but she had agreed nevertheless.   
Simon’s mother had struggled to understand and accept the whole magic business. But she tried for Simon and every day it seemed easier for Simon to talk about it. Elaine may not understand completely, but she tried and that’s all that mattered to Simon.

“When are they coming?” His mother asked.  
“Any time now,” Simon said, looking at the clock. “They said around 6, so they should be arriving soon.”  
“Are they coming through the fireplace again?” Elaine had cleared out the area around the fireplace in the living room.  
“Raphael is” Simon nodded, “I think Ragnor and Catarina as well. Magnus and Alec are flying in.”  
“Are you absolutely sure we shouldn’t pick them up at the airport?” Elaine asked.  
“They’re not coming by airplane...They’re using brooms.” Simon explained again.

Just then the fireplace burst into green flames. Elaine Lewis still jumped in fright, even though she had been expecting it. Simon walked into the living room and found Raphael dusting off his clothes.

“Rapha!” Simon called out, rushing towards his boyfriend right away.  
“Hola” Raphael greeted him warmly, wrapping him in a hug.  
“I missed you so much!” Simon said against Raphael’s shoulder.  
“I missed you too.” Raphael murmured.

The two of them broke apart and Raphael moved to greet Simon’s mother. 

“It is good to see you Raphael” Elaine greeted him.  
“You too, Mrs. Lewis” Raphael smiled at her “Thank you for having us”  
“Don’t thank me” Elaine waver her hand “There’s no way I could say no to Simon. Plus, I wanted to meet his friends! His other friends, at least. I’ve met Clary, of course. I was glad to hear Simon had new friends. I always thought he would go on pinning after Clary for the rest of his school years.”  
“Oh my god, mom!” Simon protested.  
“Sorry dear,” Elaine said, but she did not sound sorry at all.

Raphael tried not to laugh, but he was not very successful. Simon glared at him, but his cheeks were bright red so the glare didn’t have the effect he wanted to. 

The fireplace burst into flames again, so the three of them stepped back to allow who was coming through to step into the living room with no problem. Ragnor came out of the fireplace, dusting off his clothes. Catarina came just after him, stumbling a bit against Ragnor. 

“Welcome to my home guys!” Simon greeted them, hugging both of them.

Catarina returned the hug warmly while Ragnor pretended to be offended by it. 

“Mom, these are Catarina and Ragnor!” Simon introduced them.  
“Nice to meet you.” Elaine greeted them.  
“Likewise,” Catarina smiled “Thank you for letting us stay here.”  
“Not a problem. All of Simon’s friends are welcomed here.”  
“Are Magnus and Alec here yet?” Ragnor asked.  
“No, they’re flying in,” Raphael explained.

Elaine offered them all some lemonade. Catarina and Ragnor looked around the house is awe. While they knew some things about the muggle world, being in an actual muggle home was a whole new experience.

“Oh Cat!” Simon said, “I got you those medical books I told you about.”

Simon handed Catarina three books, all of them extremely heavy and big. Catarina took them gladly, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” Catarina gushed, looking at the books.   
“Cat, you’re on vacation” Ragnor groaned “Why are you looking at books?”  
“That’s not very Ravenclaw of you,” Catarina teased.  
“And that is a stereotype!” Ragnor shot back.  
“They’re books on muggle medicine,” Catarina said instead “We know so little of their methods for healing. It is truly fascinating”

Elaine Lewis gave her son a funny look and then retreated to the kitchen. Simon was very grateful for how much his mother had grown used to the idea of the wizarding world. Simon wasn’t sure exactly what had happened. Maybe it had been meeting Raphael on the previous break that had helped her realize that every wizard was actually just a normal person. Simon hoped she wouldn’t freak out too much while his friends were here. As much as he tried to warn them and requested not to be too out there when it came to magic, they could only hold back so much. Most of the time his friends didn’t realize they were acting strangely because it was their normal behavior. It was just weird for muggles. It was probably a good thing they couldn’t use magic outside of Hogwarts and in front of muggles. The only ones in their group were Magnus and Ragnor because they’ve already turned seventeen. The rest of them were still underage. 

The doorbell rang and Simon walked to open the door. His mother was right behind him. He opened the door to find Magnus grinning widely at him, Alec standing right behind him, holding both of their brooms. 

“Sherman!” Magnus exclaimed.  
“You came...in those?” Elaine Lewis asked, eyeing the brooms on Alec’s hands.  
“Yeah! It was a clear day. Perfect for flying!” Magnus smiled.  
“Quick! Get inside!” Elaine exclaimed, opening the door wider and rushing them inside. She turned worriedly to her son “You don’t think the neighbors saw them?”   
“We used a concealment charm” Alec explained, “No muggles saw us.”  
“We’re good mom,” Simon said. “These are Alec and Magnus”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you!” Magnus gushed “Your home is lovely”  
“Thank you for having us,” Alec said politely.  
“Of course” Elaine nodded, though she still looked worriedly.   
“I’ll show them up,” Simon said “Magnus and Rangor will perform an expansion charm. You won’t feel a thing, but don’t freak out just in case.”  
“Sure,” Elaine said shakily.

Simon eyed his mother once more, worrying that maybe having the whole group would be too much. He pushed it back, though, and instead guided everyone up the stairs and towards his room. Simon had cleaned it as much as possible, not wanting his friends to see the mess that was usually in his room. It was cluttered with stuff, though. Posters were all over the walls, DVDs and CDs were stacked in piles around the small TV he had. There were comic books and papers everywhere and a few sweaters scattered all around.

“Very cute Shane.” Magnus teased.  
“Shut up” Simon blushed.

Magnus and Ragnor pulled out their wands. They were the only ones that had already turned 17, so they could perform magic outside of Hogwarts. Simon had been very bummed out when he found out during his first year that he couldn’t perform magic outside of the school. He had wanted to show his mom everything that he had learned, but alas he was not allowed.

Magnus and Ragnor circled the room, chanting softly. Suddenly the room started transforming. Simon stumbled back as the floor extended and the walls dragged back. Windows and new doors appeared. Beds and dressers circled the room, almost like the bedrooms at Hogwarts.

“Alright!” Magnus clapped his hands.   
“This is amazing,” Simon said in amazement.  
“Just a simple spell, really” Magnus shrugged, though he looked proud of his job.  
“We’ll get it back to normal before we leave,” Ragnor told Simon.  
“Or you could just leave it!” Simon said “Like...I could do with a bigger room”

Raphael elbowed Simon, but Simon just grinned at him. The six of them settled down around the room, each of them claiming a bed. The additional doors lead to bathrooms. Simon’s house only had one guest bathroom, so Magnus had added two more inside his room because he refused to share one shower with all of them.  
Everyone settled down, unpacking and chatting happily. Already half of the break had gone past, and Simon has missed his friends terribly. He and Raphael talked non-stop through owl messages, and he had shared a few letters with all the others. He had been looking to this day, having them all here and being able to show them this part of his life. They were staying for a whole week, and two weeks from there they would meet again to go back to school. None of them had been sure if classes were going to continue one more year, but the previous week they had all received letters from Headmistress Penhallow. The school had been rebuilt completely and new protective spells were cast and other ‘security measures’. Rumor had it that the castle would be protected with Aurors and agents from the ministry. The thought sent a chill down Simon’s back, but he tried not to think about what that meant. Valentine was most likely calling out for war, and if war came then Simon would need to step up. 

Simon’s thoughts were interrupted when his mother knocked on the door. She peeked her head over the door, her eyes widening at the change of the room. She composed herself quickly, though, and smiled at all of them.

“Who’s ready for dinner?” 

***

Dinner was fun, Simon thought. His mother had chosen a nice Italian place in town. It was her favorite restaurant and everyone seemed to like it. It was almost funny watching his friends in a complete muggle environment. He had imagined it would be worse than it was, though. The drive there had been entertaining, to say the least. At least for Alec and Ragnor, who had never been exposed to the muggle world. Raphael had experienced a ride on a car when he visited Simon during winter break, and Catarina and Magnus were half-bloods so they knew a bit about the muggle world. But other than that, it really was no different than having a day out with his friends. 

“So...were all of you born wizards?” His mother asked eventually “Or are any of you like Simon?”  
“We were all born in the wizarding world.” Magnus nodded. “Though my mother was a muggle. I spent some part of my childhood in a neighborhood not too different from this one.”   
“My mother grew up as a muggle.” Catarina said, “I know a bit of the muggle world because of my grandparents, but we don’t visit them too often.”  
“Funny word, that one” Elaine Lewis said with a sigh “‘Muggle’...my husband used to mutter it whenever he had a bad day.” 

Simon’s eyes snapped to his mother right away. She was looking away from them, almost lost in thought. Simon met Raphael’s eyes and he knew the other had noticed what she said as well.

“Why would dad say the word muggle?” Simon forced himself to ask. “You said...he wasn’t a wizard, right?”  
“Of course not” Elaine Lewis scoffed. “I don’t know sweetie. I’m probably just confusing the words.”  
“Simon told us about your husband.” Catarina said with a sad smile “We’re sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you” Elaine smiled at her. “It was a long time ago, but I still miss him.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking.” Alec said, “How did he die?”  
“He was involved in an accident.” Elaine explained, “He was away on business, died on a car crash.”

Simon had heard that story a lot of times. In fact, he remembered very clearly when they received the call. It was at night, Simon had just been put to bed. He always thought about how unfair it was that they never got to say goodbye. His father had been away for a week on a business trip and suddenly he was not coming back at all. Now, though, he saw that part of his past differently. His memories were tainted. They felt almost as if they were not real at all.

***

The next day, Simon took everyone out to explore the city. They explored the city all morning and ended up at a mall because Magnus dragged them there. 

“The muggle world has many shops I’ve never bought at!” Magnus insisted.  
“We are not going shopping!” Ragnor complained.

They ended up splitting up, agreeing to meet up at the food court for lunch. Magnus and Catarina escaped towards a clothing store. Alec and Ragnor ended up in a bookstore while Simon and Raphael wandered around.

“How have you been?” Raphael asked him  
“I’m good” Simon shrugged. “It’s so weird being back home after everything that happened. Sometimes I feel like I dreamed it all.”  
“I know” Raphael sighed. “Mamá is concerned about Hogwarts. She wanted me to stay home until everything settled down, but I refused. She’s still hesitant to let the twins go, though.”  
“Oh, they’re starting this year!” Simon exclaimed. “How exciting!”  
“Yeah” Raphael nodded. “They’re very excited to go, and I think Mamá won’t be able to refuse them.”  
“And what about you?” Simon asked.  
“What about me?”   
“Do you want them to go to Hogwarts?”   
“Well...I would feel much better knowing they’re safe at home.” Raphael explained “but I rather have them somewhere I can keep an eye on them. With the way things are going, I’m starting to believe nowhere is safe.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Valentine is on the loose. He’s clearly not afraid of attacking and I doubt he’s going back into hiding.” Raphael explained. “There has been news...muggle-borns are disappearing. All the newspapers are covering the stories. None can be connected directly to Valentine, but everyone suspects he’s behind it.”  
“I didn’t know” Simon breathed out. “Being here...I don’t hear any news from the wizarding world.”  
“It’s probably for the best” Raphael sighed. “At least Valentine doesn’t know where you live, you’re safe.”

***  
After having lunch at the mall, the group returned to Simon’s home. His mother was at work, so they had the house to themselves until dinner time. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this holiday” Magnus spoke, lounging on the living room’s sofa. “We should probably start planning our next moves.”  
“Magnus is right” Alec sighed. “We must have a plan before we go back to Hogwarts.”  
“Well, Jonathan is no longer going to be at Hogwarts,” Ragnor said. “I doubt there’s going to be another attack at the castle.”  
“They’re still looking for Simon, though” Raphael pointed out.  
“But another attack at the castle would not be smart for them.” Ragnor shook his head. “They’re raising the wards, Aurors are being placed all around the area. Attacking the castle would be a suicide mission for them.”  
“Which only means they’ll attack elsewhere,” Catarina said. “They’ll probably try to get to Simon in some other way.”  
“We should focus on the prophecy” Alec spoke. “It’s got to give us a clue of what is to come.”

They all nodded and Simon took a piece of paper and wrote it down for everyone to read.

The Morning Star shall rise again and the Dark War will commence. A son of a lost bloodline, hidden from the world will be their only threat. Sixteen he shall reach for the fate of wizards bloodlines to be sealed.

“It doesn’t say much” Catarina murmured.  
“It says enough” Ragnor mused. “Sixteen he shall reach...That means we have until Simon turns sixteen before shit comes down.”  
“The Dark War will commence…” Raphael pointed out. “People are already referring to Valentine’s rising the Dark War.”  
“Alright...so The Dark War is on and Simon is the one that’s supposed to stop Valentine, but it won’t happen until he’s 16.” Magnus listed off. “It means we have time”  
“But how am I supposed to stop him?” Simon asked in disbelief. “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do!”  
“And that’s what we’ll figure out,” Catarina told him gently. “We have until October to learn about Valentine’s exact plan and for you to prepare.”  
“No pressure” Simon sighed.   
“We’ll be with you, Simon,” Raphael told him. “You’re not fighting Valentine on your own.”  
“Thank you”   
“I think we should learn as much as we can while we’re here,” Alec said.  
“What do you mean?” Simon frowned. “I don’t think there’s anything we can learn in here!”  
“Simon…” Catarina said gently, sharing a look with the group which led Simon to believe the others had discussed this without him. “Do you keep any of your father’s things?”  
“My father’s things?” Simon asked confused. “I mean...there’s some boxes in the attic, but they can’t be his real things”  
“Why not?” Magnus asked.  
“Because my father was not who I thought he was!” Simon exclaimed. “My father was a wizard and no one in my family knew. I never got to know him, my sister barely remembers him and whatever memories my mom has about are probably all a lie!”  
“Well it wouldn’t hurt to look around, would it?” Ragnor asked.  
“Simon” Raphael spoke softly, soothingly “I know this must be hard for you, I understand...but maybe by looking through your father’s things we’ll find something.”

Simon stared at his boyfriend for a moment before sighing deeply. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to look. At least his mother was away at work, so Simon wouldn’t need to explain why his friends were going through his dead father’s things.   
Simon led them all towards the attic. He turned on the single lightbulb and pulled off the fabrics covering the furniture and boxes that had been stored in there. They all covered their mouths, coughing at the dust that sprang into the air.

“When was the last time anyone came in here?” Ragnor grumbled.  
“Last Christmas” Simon shrugged. “We only ever come here for the Christmas decorations.”

Simon looked around for a moment before he found the box labeled at “Levi’s”. There wasn’t anything else written in it and it was just one small box. Simon felt sadden at the image of it. Everything that was left of his father was stored in a single box, forgotten in the attic. 

“That’s all?” Magnus asked, seeming to realize the same thing Simon had.  
“Yeah” Simon nodded.

Raphael pressed a hand to Simon’s back in silent support. Simon gave him a weak smile before kneeling down and opening the box. He cleared the dust on top of it and then opened. Everyone spread on the floor around the box, either kneeling or sitting down. 

There wasn’t anything extraordinary on the box. Right on top of it were many photos. Simon pulled them out and started looking through them while the others pulled the rest of things. These were muggle photographs. They were of his parents when they were younger, probably from before they were married.

“They look happy” Raphael murmured from his spot next to him.  
“They were” Simon nodded, his throat tightening. “My mom...she didn’t keep many photos. She had their wedding photos which she used to show me when I was a kid. But all of these...I don’t understand why she didn’t keep these.”  
“This is a magical mirror!” 

They both looked up at the sound of Ragnor’s voice. He was holding a small mirror. It was squared-shaped and very old looking. It looked like an ordinary mirror to Simon.

“It’s a two-way mirror” Ragnor explained. “There’s supposed to be two mirrors, and they’re connected by magic. As a way of communicating”  
“How do you know it is magical?” Simon asked. “It looks normal to me”  
“I’ve seen a few in my parent’s shop” Ragnor explained. “I would recognize them anywhere.”  
“Do you think any of the ones at your parent’s shop will be the pair of this one?” Catarina asked him.  
“I don’t know” Ragnor shook his head. “But I could search…”  
“There are more magical objects in this box,” Magnus said, pulling out a small crystal box filled with glass vials. Each of the vials held a silver smoke-like wisp inside of them.  
“Are those…” Raphael asked, trailing off in awe.  
“Memories” Magnus nodded.  
“What?” Simon breathed out.   
“These...these are likely to be your father’s memories” Magnus explained gently. “He most have extracted them before he died.”  
“We’ll need a Pensieve to see them” Alec frowned.  
“My parents have one in the shop,” Ragnor said  
“Wait! Hold on...we’re not seeing my father’s memories!” Simon shook his head.  
“Simon, we understand how hard this must be” Catarina started  
“No, actually you don’t!” Simon exclaimed. “None of you can understand any of this! My father, who I never met and who I thought I knew turns out to be a complete stranger to me! And now we found all of these...things! And you’re just going through them like they mean nothing! And they probably mean nothing to you, but to me, they’re the last things I have of my father!”  
“Simon” Raphael whispered, placing his hand on top of Simon’s.

Simon hadn’t realized he had been shaking until Raphael stopped his hands from trembling. Everyone looked away from him, looked guilty. Simon breathed out, trying to stop his heart from pounding so loudly. Raphael squeezed his hand and then moved to hug him tightly.

“We know this is really hard,” Raphael said softly. “And you’re right, we don’t understand how it must feel for you. But Simon...your father was a key fighter during the Uprising. He knew something that Valentine didn’t and now you’re the only one who can stop him. I know this is not fair and it is extremely hard, but Simon we need to figure out what your father knew or risk Valentine winning the war.”  
“You’re right” Simon nodded, his voice hoarse. “I just...all of this is making me emotional”  
“I understand” Raphael nodded. “If you want us to stop we will”  
“No” Simon shook his head, breathing out deeply. “You’re right. We need to figure out how to win this war.”  
“You can be the only one to look into the memories” Magnus spoke then “We won’t intrude on them like that, and you only need to see them when you’re ready.”  
“Thank you” Simon smiled with a nod.

They continued looking through the contents on the box. There were some shirts and keys and random knick-knacks. It wasn’t until Raphael pulled out a bundle of fabric that had been at the very bottom of the box that they found something else. 

“What is this?” Raphael asked with a frown.

He started to untie the bundle and unwrapped what was inside. Simon gasped when he saw the wand that was resting between all of the fabrics in Raphael’s hand.

“My father’s wand” Simon breathed out.   
“Simon?”

Everyone looked up at the sound of Elaine Lewis’s voice calling from downstairs. Simon looked at his watch and saw it was really late and his mother was back from work.

“Shit” Simon cursed under his breath. “Quick! Hide everything!”

Everyone started putting everything back inside the box. They only kept the wand, the memories, and the two-way mirror. They were just finishing closing the box then Simon’s mother climbed the stairs to the attic.

“Simon?” She asked confused. “What are you doing here?”  
“Mom! We were just...looking around” Simon said nervously.  
“What is that?” Elaine asked, pointing at the box between them.  
“It’s...dad’s things” Simon admitted.

And then all of them saw something very strange happen. One moment Elaine was staring at the box and the next her eyes glazed over and she looked around the room as if just realizing where she was.

“Simon? What are you doing here?” She asked  
“Mom?” Simon stood up and approached his mother with worry.  
“No way” Alec breathed out.  
“I think I left the oven on,” Simon’s mother said, but she sounded weird. Her voice was soft and dreamy, almost like in a trance.  
“Mom?” Simon asked.  
“Come down when dinner is ready, yeah?”

Elaine smiled at his son before walking out of the attic. Simon stared after his mother, not understanding what just happened.

“Your mother has been charmed,” Alec said standing up with everyone else.   
“What? What do you mean?” Simon asked.  
“I’ve seen the effects of a memory charm” Alec explained. “Someone charmed your mother so she would not look into your father’s stuff. The moment she saw them, it was like she forgot right away”  
“But...why?” Simon asked.  
“That’s what we’ll find out.”

Everyone filled out of the attic and moved towards the kitchen where Simon’s mom had started preparing dinner. She smiled at them, asking about their day. She looked completely normal like she had not just seen them.

“Simon...we’ll need to examine your mother for any spells cast on her” Magnus explained softly. “It will be better if she’s asleep. We can put her to sleep and it won’t hurt her, I promise.”  
“I...I don’t know” Simon asked.  
“I am very good at memory charms” Magnus explained “I promise you nothing will happen to your mom”

Simon stared at Magnus for a moment before nodding. Magnus smiled at him reassuringly before nodding at Catarina. The witch squeezed Simon’s hand gently before taking her wand out and pointing it at Elaine’s back.

“Somnus” Catarina said softly. 

The spell hit Elaine’s head and she swayed in place before falling back. Alec and Ragnor caught her and Simon saw his mother was fast asleep. Alec and Ragnor carried her towards the living room and laid her down on the sofa. Magnus took a seat close to her head and everyone moved around her to see Magnus’s spellwork.

“I’m just going to try to look into her memories” Magnus explained, “Try to see if she knows about your father.”

Simon nodded and Magnus started chanting, his wand pointing at Elaine’s temple. Soft blue light streamed out of Magnus’s wand and around Elaine’s head. She didn’t react, she just kept on dreaming. Magnus had closed his eyes, concentrating on the spell. After a long moment, he stopped chanting and the light vanished. He opened his eyes and looked at them, his eyes conflicted.

“What did you see?” Raphael asked.  
“Her memories have been distorted” Magnus frowned. “There’s a block in her mind, I was unable to access at her memories.”  
“What does that mean?” Simon asked.  
“It means Simon’s father most likely charmed her before he left for the war.” Magnus explained, “She truly believes her husband got sick and died while she was pregnant with Simon.”  
“My father was trying to protect her” Simon murmured. “To protect me and my sister...he kept us away from the wizarding world so Valentine wouldn’t find us.”  
“Most likely” Magnus nodded.   
“Okay” Simon nodded “Alright...well then, I guess we’ll have to look at my father’s memories.”  
“Are you sure?” Raphael asked him “You don’t have to,”  
“I’m sure” Simon nodded. “I want to defeat Valentine, we can’t let him win.”  
“Alright” Raphael smiled at him. “Ragnor, can we use your parent’s Pensieve?”  
“Yeah” Ragnor nodded. “We can meet up in Diagon Alley while we’re getting our supplies.”  
“That’s in a couple of weeks,” Alec said.  
“Okay...sounds like a plan” Simon nodded.


End file.
